In order to reduce energy consumption, the use of high-efficiency light sources (e.g., gas discharge lamps, such as compact fluorescent lamps (CFL) and light-emitting diode (LED) light sources) is increasing, while the use of low-efficiency light sources (e.g., incandescent lamps or halogen lamps) is decreasing. Particularly, many consumers are replacing older screw-in incandescent lamps with screw-in high-efficiency lamps to provide a quick path to reducing energy consumption. A screw-in high-efficiency lamp includes a light source (e.g., a CFL tube or LED light engine) and an integral load regulation circuit (e.g., a ballast circuit or an LED drive circuit) housed in a base of the high-efficiency lamp. The high-efficiency lamp receives an alternating-current (AC) voltage from an AC power source and the load regulation circuit regulates at least one of a load voltage generated across the light source and a load current conducted through the light source. In most installations, the screw-in high-efficiency lamp may be turned on and off by actuating a light switch coupled between the AC power source and the high-efficiency lamp. Many screw-in high-efficiency lamps may be dimmed by a dimmer switch that replaces the light switch.
Some screw-in high-efficiency lamps now also include integral wireless receivers, e.g., radio-frequency (RF) receivers, for receiving wireless signals, e.g., RF signals, from a remote control device, such that the screw-in high-efficiency may be turned on and off and dimmed in response to the remote control device. In order to control a high-efficiency lamp having an RF receiver, most remote control devices must first be associated with the high-efficiency lamp, such that the high-efficiency lamp is responsive to the wireless signals transmitted by the remote control devices. For example, the high-efficiency lamp may store a unique identifier (e.g., a serial number) of one or more remote control devices and may only respond to wireless signals including the unique identifiers to which the high-efficiency lamp is associated. Many prior art association procedures require actuating buttons on two wireless control devices in order to associate the wireless control devices, as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0111491, published May 15, 2008, entitled RADIO-FREQUENCY LIGHTING CONTROL SYSTEM, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. However, most high-efficiency lamps have little space to provide buttons that may be easily assessable to a user. In addition, many high-efficiency lamps may be installed in locations that are not easily assessable to the user to actuate a button on the high-efficiency lamp.